


Un dolce regalo

by Sango



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Kirishima compie gli anni, Yokozawa e Hiyori preparano qualcosa per lui.





	Un dolce regalo

“Onii-san, secondo te va bene così?”  
Yokozawa Takafumi osservò la crema che Hiyori aveva appena finito di montare in una grande ciotola e annuì.  
“Sì, mi sembra abbastanza soda.”  
“Va bene, allora adesso la divido e aggiungo i coloranti alimentari. A papà piaceranno tutti quei cupcake diversi.”  
Yokozawa sorrise all'entusiasmo della bambina, e annuì di nuovo.  
“Gli piacerebbe qualunque cosa preparata da te, ma in effetti sono sicuro che si divertirà molto ad assaggiarli tutti.”  
Hiyo rise di gusto, d'accordo con lui, e si mise d'impegno per preparare le creme di colori diversi. L'idea di fare dei cupcake le era venuta dopo un pomeriggio passato a casa di un'amichetta: pare che la madre avesse preso in pasticceria una scatola piena di tortine tutte diverse e tutte colorate come merenda. Hiyori, ovviamente, aveva voluto prepararli lei stessa, per festeggiare il compleanno del padre, certa che li avrebbe apprezzati di più di quelli comprati. E altrettanto ovviamente aveva chiesto l'aiuto del suo fratellone. Yokozawa, dal canto suo, era sempre apprensivo quando si trattava della sua Hiyo, e aveva accettato subito.  
Perciò eccolo lì, con un grembiule azzurro su cui era stampata un'enorme aragosta rossa dai grandi occhi brillanti, a sfornare due dozzine di muffin. E sperava davvero di finire prima dell'arrivo di Kirishima per poter nascondere quella cosa in un posto in cui lui non l'avrebbe mai trovata, perché sapeva che se gli fosse capitato tra le mani avrebbe fatto di tutto per scattargli una foto mentre lo indossava per usarla come sfondo sul suo cellulare, e l'ultima cosa che Yukozawa voleva era che qualcuno, al lavoro, lo vedesse conciato così.  
Una volta che ebbe finito di colorare le creme, Hiyo aprì il frigo e ne tirò fuori una busta con la frutta che aveva scelto per guarnire i dolci. Yokozawa la vide recuperare un tagliere e un coltello che, per i suoi gusti, era fin troppo lungo.  
“Ehm... non sarebbe meglio usarne uno più piccolo?” le chiese, indicandolo e cercando al contempo di non sembrare troppo preoccupato, per non urtare la sua suscettibilità da ragazza ormai grande, come ripeteva di continuo da un po' di tempo a quella parte.  
“In effetti, forse per la frutta più piccola non va bene. Grazie per il consiglio Onii-san.”  
Yokozawa tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la vide riporre qual coltello enorme al suo posto e prenderne un altro di dimensioni molto più ridotte. Non che gli facesse piacere vedere Hiyo che maneggiava delle lame affilate, ma se erano piccole come quella riusciva a farsene una ragione. Kirishima lo prendeva sempre in giro per questa sua debolezza, ma lui non riusciva proprio a darsi una regolata, anche se sapeva che la bambina cucinava ormai da molti anni.  
Hiyori tagliò alcune fragole con attenzione e mise da parte quelle più belle di dimensioni ridotte per usarle intere. Mise la stessa cura nello scegliere le ciliegie, che dovevano essere perette per i suoi standard. Affettò con attenzione quasi maniacale le pesche e le albicocche, perché le fette dovevano essere tutte dello stesso, identico spessore. Lui, a parte sfornare i muffin, non aveva poi tanto da fare se non osservarla. E fare in modo che non si accorgesse del suo piccolo inganno.  
Sì, perché Yokozawa Takafumi aveva un piano. Naturalmente, aveva già comprato un regalo adeguato per Kirishima: un accendino decorato che sapeva gli sarebbe stato utile. Ma ormai lo conosceva bene e sapeva che sarebbe stato al settimo cielo nel sapere che si era impegnato in prima persona per fare qualcosa per lui. Qualcosa che dimostrasse i suoi sentimenti, nel modo più dolce e melenso possibile.  
Per questo motivo era passato in negozio, il giorno prima, e aveva accuratamente nascosto i suoi acquisti in un angolino del frigo. E per lo stesso motivo aveva fatto in modo di cucinare due muffin in più di quelli che servivano a Hiyori. Aveva perfino già sistemato il frigorifero, per poter nascondere quello che doveva agli occhi attenti della bambina. Perché sarebbe morto per l'imbarazzo se qualcuno avesse visto quello che si apprestava a fare. Destinatario escluso, naturalmente, perché a lui doveva farlo vedere per forza.  
Quando il timer del forno suonò, lui tirò fuori l'ultima infornata di muffin e li mise a raffreddare sul ripiano della cucina, alle spalle di Hiyori che stava lavorando sul tavolo. Cosa che gli permise di nasconderne due dentro un mobile che sapeva la bambina non avrebbe aperto. Nel frattempo, lei aveva finito di tagliare la frutta e recuperò e montò l'enorme vassoio tondo a tre piani, sul quale avrebbe esposto le sue creazioni, e alcuni sacchetti di plastica che, gli aveva spiegato, sarebbero serviti per mettere la crema sulle tortine in modo ordinato e carino e, soprattutto, senza fare danni.  
Yokozawa la osservò con attenzione mentre guarniva i primi muffin con la crema verde, per essere sicuro di riuscire a rifare la stessa cosa quando sarebbe arrivato il momento. Poi fu il turno della crema rossa, di quella bianca, di quella azzurra e, infine, di quella rosa. L'operazione richiese molto tempo, perché la bambina prestava la massima attenzione a quello che stava facendo per riuscire a ottenere la perfezione. Ci mise talmente tanto che, quando finì, anche gli ultimi muffin erano ormai quasi del tutto freddi, perciò mise la crema anche su quelli.  
Alla fine mancavano solo le guarnizioni e Hiyori sistemò con precisione chirurgica ogni piccolo pezzo di frutta, cosa che portò via altro tempo prezioso per Yokozawa. Quando fin', però, dovettero entrambi ammettere che erano davvero spettacolari.  
Hiyori li sistemò sull'alzata, aggiunse qualche ciuffo di crema qua e là per decorare e completò il tutto con delle foglioline di menta fresca. Perché davano colore, gli spiegò, e perché a suo padre piaceva il profumo della menta. A quel punto, tutto ciò che restava da fare era pulire e i due si misero d'impegno per finire nel più breve tempo possibile, visto che si era fatto molto tardi. E Yokozawa poté finalmente mandare Hiyo a farsi un bagno, in modo da avere la cucina tutta per sé.  
Lui, chiaramente, non aveva la stessa fantasia di Hiyori, ma era abbastanza sicuro di aver scelto le decorazioni giuste. Perciò ricoprì i suoi due muffin con un po' della crema che era avanzata, per fortuna bianca, e le posizionò sopra, assicurandosi che non cadessero. Poi aprì il frigo e sistemò le sue opere nel ripiano più alto, già pieno di tutte le cose che non sarebbero servite per la cena. Per maggior sicurezza, prese anche l'enorme daikon che aveva comprato apposta con Hiyori, quando l'aveva accompagnata a fare la spesa, e glielo mise davanti, nascondendoli del tutto alla vista di chiunque.  
Kirishima arrivò qualche minuto dopo, cenarono tutti e tre insieme e Yokozawa si incaricò di portare l'enorme vassoio a tavola, perché per Hiyori era troppo pesante. Padre e figlia si divertirono molto nell'assaggiare i diversi tipi di cupcake, tanto che a un certo punto lui dovette fermarli, o avrebbero passato entrambi la notte con il mal di stomaco. Yokozawa consegnò anche il suo regalo a Kirishima prima che Hiyo andasse a dormire ed entrambi lo trovarono molto bello, ma lui si sentiva comunque sulle spine per quello che si preparava a fare di lì a poco.  
Hiyori si coricò mezz'ora dopo e Yokozawa andò in cucina, con la scusa di sistemare le ultime cose. Quando tornò in sala vide che Kirishima era sul balcone, perciò appoggiò sul tavolo il piattino che aveva in mano e andò a chiamarlo. Nel momento stesso in cui aprì la porta, Kirishima si girò a guardarlo con un sorriso, la sigaretta accesa in una mano e il suo nuovo accendino nell'altra.  
“Non ho resistito ad accenderla, dovevo provare subito il tuo regalo” gli disse.  
Yokozawa scosse la testa, fingendo di essere esasperato.  
“Cerca di non usarlo troppo, il fumo non ti fa bene. E ora spegnila e vieni dentro, ho un'altra cosa da darti.”  
Gli occhi di Kirishima si illuminarono e obbedì velocemente, raggiungendolo di nuovo in sala. Lì, sul tavolo, facevano bella mostra di sé un paio di cupcake, ciascuno decorato con due cuori di cioccolato, uno bianco e uno nero.  
Kirishima trattenne il fiato per qualche istante, poi gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò forte.  
“Grazie. Davvero!” gli sussurrò, e Yokozawa sentì il so cuore che iniziava a fargli le capriole nel petto.  
“Non è nulla di particolare” si schernì, già sapendo che la sua era una partita persa in partenza.  
“Di amo anch'io” disse ancora kirishima, con lo stesso tono di voce basso e invitante, e lui si arrese definitivamente, ricambiando l'abbraccio.

La mattina dopo, quando Yokozawa prese la sua giacca e quella di Kirishima dall'armadio perché entrambi dovevano andare al lavoro, dalla tasca di quella del compagno cadde qualcosa.  
“Cosa sono queste?” ringhiò, sollevando con la punta di un dito, come se avesse paura che potessero scottarlo, un paio di manette lucenti.  
“Oh accidenti, non avresti dovuto vederle. Tra due giorni è il tuo compleanno, giusto? Quelle dovevano essere parte del tuo regalo... la parte che Hiyo non può vedere.”  
Kirishima stava sorridendo felice e contento e Yokozawa si chiese se sarebbe stato meglio tirargli quelle cose dritto in fronte o fargliele mangiare. Quell'attimo di incertezza, però, gli fu fatale, perché Kirishima lo raggiunse, e lo baciò, e i suoi pensieri, come ogni singola volta in cui si ritrovava tra le sue braccia, si volatilizzarono, sostituiti dall'amore che provava per lui.


End file.
